I'm here to work
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Sophia the school outcast saves Clair, Quil's imprint from a terrible accident and the woman doesn't seem to take a hint when Sophia walks away from her thanks. Little does Clair know that she's playing with darker powers than even Jacob can save her from. What is the Alpha hiding? One Shot. Possible continuation.


(Sophia's POV)

I knew coming here was a bad idea. this whole mission was a bad idea. Humans annoyed me, animals annoyed me. Everything annoyed me, and here I was. forced to play nice with all the other kiddies until we found the demon. I don't know why I did it, why I even bothered to move. I saw the accident a mile away, even without my enhanced abilities. There she was, Clair xxxx, imprints to the mongrels over on la push. The reserve. I remember reading about there files and the clear warning from Dauphine to not go there. I despised the werewolves but unfortunately we had an agreement with the night demons, they protected the villagers from the vampires and in turn protected themselves.

We had fought many times about exterimating them, they took human mates, that was clearly in voiolatoin of the human protect act that all supernatural creatures were forced to follow but there hadn't been a female wolf in four generations, not since I last stepped foot in La push, two hundred years ago. So when I saw her walking, eyes glued to her phone and the bag another student had placed on the floor I could see the accident instantly. I would have laughed, laughed my ass off as she fell down the two flights of stairs, maybe even prayed she broke something. hell, maybe she couldn't have kids, that would stick it to those damn mongrels. Ask me that three weeks ago and I would have said that... but today I didn't. Dropping the papers on the floor as I moved, faster than most humans but slow enough to avoid a problem and just reached her as she hit the bag, her shriek of fear alerting the other human and I loop my arm around her waist as he spins.

I spin her, away from the stair, her mobile device now bouncing down the stairs and toss her in the other direction. Clair slides a few inches, stopping moments after, panting like a fat dog as she processes what just happened. Every eye was on us, on me to be honest as in the three weeks i'd been here i'd created quite a reputation, one to be feared and admired from a distance. Clair how ever had taken it as her personal mission to befriend me, much to her mongrels complaints, but without definitive proof -which he couldn't tell her because of the treaty- Clair refused to accept it. Annoying the hell out of me every chance she got. Aparently seeing you're lover transform into a beast was enough to cure anyone of fear. Yet despite all her annoyance for some reason I saved her a broken neck, sending her a look of utter annoyance, like looking down at a bug before turning, leaving the room before any other idiot needed saving.

"Hey Sophia!"

I groan under my breathe. I knew saving her was a bad idea, humans and their need to make things even, it was exhausting.

"Sophia!" Clare yells again and I feel a hand grab my arm "hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" She says with a smile

"I heard you." I state and keep walking.

She sends me an odd look but keeps up with me

"Okay..." she says slowly "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem." I say and turn down another hallway, fight the urge to push her down the hallway and out of my sight.

"Hey wait up!" Clare yells again an I roll my eyes to the ceiling in annoyance "I'm just trying to-"

"Look!" I state and spin around, Clare stops shocked, clearly not expecting me to stop as she slides into me and falls to the ground, my body was built to withstand a tank, Clair had no impact "I saved you once, alright. I saved you, that doesn't mean we're best friends now or something."

"What..." Clare says and rubs her bottom, clearly thinking this little act of kindness meant we were something more. I sigh, running a hand down my face and look down at her. Right down at her as my face was maybe three centimetres from hers.

"I'm going to say this slowly so your teeny tiny brain can comprehend it. **Let. It. Go.** Okay?"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to Clair?" An angry male voice yells, I stand up and back just in time to avoid the anger male all but charging at me. I could tell he was angry, furious even as he stood there shaking but clearly his need to protect his imprint was more than the need to interrogate me as he leans down, all but scooping Clair off the floor bridle style.

Clair's hand grabs his chest

"No i'm fine" she states, clearly concerened about her partner phasing in the hallway. I guess if I wasn't who I was I would have been scared about this situation. Instead I stand straight, sliding a hand to the back of my pants to grip the hilt of my weapon. I wouldn't kill him but i'd be damned if I stood here as a werewolf tried to kill me. "Quill, look at me," she states, taking his face and eyes off of me "I'm fine."

Quil. Quil Ateara V. Born 1990. Age 25 currently frozen at physical age of 21, grandson of Quil Ateara III currently the head of the counsel. Fur chocolate brown with a lighter face, height 5 foot 7 inches in wolf form, weight 360 pounds, and sixth fastest wolf in the pack.

I knew I could take him, take him with ease, but doing it without hurting clair would be tricky. As if fate was reading my mind the others came moments after, they stood between the male and me. I would have taken that as a threat but I had a feeling that this was more to stop him then me. From the height and the slightly overpowering aura I assumed the rest were werewolves as well. Each face flashing back to older memories, each still shot telling me that these three were Jacob, Embry and Collin. Upon seeing me Jacob moves, pulling back quil and indirectly Clair, clearly knowing what I was and why I was here.

"Is there a problem here?" he asks, looking at me.

"No." Clair states, thinking he was talking to her "Sophia saved my ass, I was just thanking her."

I stood still, eyeing down Jacob as he eyed me down.

"Were not going to have a problem here are we?" he asks, looking at my hand still on my weapon.

"Not if this girl leaves me alone, no." I state, turning to look at Clair "You wanted to thank me and you did. So have a nice day."

"You don't need to be such a bitch, she was just thanking you." Quil growls and I roll my eyes.

"Like how she thanks you," I snap back "On those cold winter nights after patrol." I smirk as his eyes widen "Thanks but I'd rather not be friends with some mongrels whore."

The others had to hold Quil back on that one, practically dragging the male down the hallway and away from Jacob and I. I step forwards, watching him step back and step forwards once more, watching with a smile as Jacob finds himself backed against the wall. I lean forwards, my lips stopping just beside his ear. I knew he could feel it, my power, my dominance over his wolf, the Alpha within bowing down to me. Causing all his fight, all his anger, all his will to leave as his hands rest idly at his sides.

"Control your pack Alpha... or I'll do it for you."

I let the threat of my words sink in and watch as like the others, his head twitches, registering the command of a higher power and step back, watching the glazed look fade form his eyes as the angry brown comes back. I could see the fight slowly fall back into his eyes but his body still submitted to me, staying dormant until I allowed him to move. I put both my hands on the wall, letting a cold breathe of air ghost over his ear before pushing back and walk down the hall.

"Oh really..." he gasps, leaning against the wall like a man that's walked through the dessert for days with no water or food "You know, you act all tough but I think a few friends might do you some good. Being supernatural can get pretty lonely."

"I have friends" I say "they just don't go to this school." I send him a smile "I don't have friends here for a reason."

Jacob finally gets his feet to move, his body finally listening to him the further away I get. We were almost on other sides of the hall, having no chance to hear each other without or enhanced senses.

"What does that mean?"

I pause, a slow sigh leaving my lips.

"It means what ever you want it to mean." I state and turn back to them "I saved your pack once so don't expect me to come running every time you do something stupid. I'm here to work, not socialize."


End file.
